Doctor Who: The Parting of the Ways
"The Parting of the Ways" is the thirteenth episode of series one of the 2005 Doctor Who revival series. Combining all episodes of both the original series, the revival series and the 1996 TV special together it is the 709th episode of series twenty-seven. The episode was directed by Joe Ahearne and written by Russell T. Davies. It is the final episode of season one and first aired in the United Kingdom on June 18th, 2005 on BBC One. It first aired in the United States on BBC America and Syfy on June 9th, 2006. In addition to being the season finale, the episode is notable for being the final appearance of Christopher Eccleston as the Ninth Doctor and the first appearance of David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc four of the Doctor Who: The Complete First Series DVD collection. * Production code number: NCFR040J. * Final episode of series one. * Jenna Russell, who plays the floor manager, is uncredited for her participation in this episode. Allusions * The scene where Rose Tyler explains the heart of the TARDIS to Mickey Smith is taken from the episode "Boom Town". * Rose Tyler makes reference to meeting a younger version of her father Pete Tyler, which took place in "Father's Day". * Rose Tyler's line, "I looked into the TARDIS and the TARDIS looked into me", may be a reference to Beyond Good and Evil by Friedrich Nietzsche. Another homage to the quote can be found in the "An Affirming Flame" episode of Andromeda, in which the character of Tyr Anasazi says, "You stare too long into the Abyss, the Abyss stares back at you". * Mickey Smith will later make reference to this episode in "The Age of Steel" when he tells Preacher freedom fighter Jake Simmonds, "I once saved the universe with a big yellow truck". Quotes * The Doctor: This is Emergency Program 1. Rose, now listen, this is important. If this message has activated, then it can only mean one thing: we must be in danger, and I mean fatal. I'm dead, or about to die any second with no chance of escape. * Rose Tyler: No! * The Doctor: And that's okay, I hope it's a good death. But I promised to look after you, and that's what I'm doing. The TARDIS is taking you home... * Rose Tyler: I won't let you. * The Doctor: ...and I bet you're fussing and moaning now. Typical. But hold on and just listen a bit more. The TARDIS can never return for me. Emergency Program 1 means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do. Let the TARDIS die. Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it, no one will even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years the world will move on, and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me, you can do one thing. That's all, one thing: (The hologram of the Doctor turns to stare at Rose) Have a good life. Do that for me Rose. Have a fantastic life. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Episodes Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Season 1 episodes Category:2005/Episodes